chaptersinteractive_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince With Benefits
Prince With Benefits is a book released by Chapters - Interactive Stories. Prince With Benefits - Chapter 1 The book starts off with the MC (Main Character) waiting for Sonya, her friend and stepsister, to help her out with finding the right wedding dress for her soon-to-be wedding. Sonya and the MC have an appointment with a wedding dress designer to help pick out a wedding dress. Sonya has yet to show up and the MC is impatiently waiting for Sonya. The MC then reminisces on her first meeting with Sam, her fiance and his proposal. The MC has second thoughts about the wedding and feels like backing out. Then, Sonya appears in an stylish outfit. The MC has a choice between saying, "I am pissed!" or "You're forgiven." The second choice gives you 1 diamond. Sonya grabs a magazine off of the MC's desk and remarks about the prince's breakup. The MC remarks about how gossip is horrible and how everyone throws themselves at celebrities. Sonya responds, saying to get over how their mother abandoned them and moved to England without any reason. Because of that, the MC detests anything UK-related. Sonya then makes a remark about traveling over there for vacation. The MC thinks Sonya is OOC (Out of Character) because of the remark. The MC has a choice between saying, "Did your stylist fry your brain?" and "Maybe you're right..." The choice doesn't matter. Sonya then backs out of the appointment because she has a thing to do. Because of this, the MC also backs out, because she detests wedding preparations. The MC asks Sonya whether she should really marry Sam and that she feels that he isn't fully committed. Sonya suggests to break off the engagement. When the MC freaks out about that, she then suggests to ask the MC's other friends. Sonya walks out after that. After she calls the designer to cancel it, the MC calls Hugh. Hugh's advice is important in the game and can lead the MC on different paths. The MC has a diamond choice. The diamond choice is "Should I call off my wedding?" and the regular choice is, "Do you think I'm being a Bridezilla?" The diamond choice costs 12 diamonds. If you pick the diamond choice, Hugh will be more helpful towards the MC. The MC then drives to their apartment and hears moaning coming from the bedroom. As the MC approaches the bedroom, she has 2 choices (a diamond and a regular). The first one is to announce herself (which is the regular choice) and the second one is the sneak around quietly (which is the diamond choice). Sneaking around will give you a little more detail on what's going on. The MC finally opens the door and sees something. She screams, "Sonya!" in surprise and horror. THE AUTHOR WILL GO ON TO CHAPTER 6 AND NOT INCLUDE CHAPTERS: 2, 3, 4, 5. THE AUTHOR SINCERELY APOLOGIZES FOR THIS, THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION. Prince With Benefits - Chapter 6 The MC dreams about Sonya taking away Scott from her. After she wakes up, the MC goes downstairs and sees Sophie making breakfast. Sophie invites the MC to have a muffin. Sophie then asks whether the MC would like coffee or tea. You have 2 choices between coffee and tea. If you pick tea, Sophie will cheer up a little. If you pick coffee, Sophie will look slightly disappointed, but carries on anyway. Sophie decides to tell the MC why she left, to clear the "big elephant" in the room. Sophie implies that the MC's father might have told her what happened between them. The MC denies this, saying that he said that it was complicated and was more busy and reserved until Anna, Sonya's mother, showed up. Sophie tells the MC that the MC's father had an affair with Anna. The MC asks whether Sonya knew about this, but Sophie didn't know whether she did or didn't. Sophie had walked in the office one day, and saw Anna and the MC's father making out. She was in extreme pain over the event and couldn't stand another day with the MC's father. Sophie had never forgiven the MC's father for this. The MC is surprised and Sophie apologizes for suddenly leaving. Sophie had thought that leaving the MC was better than telling the MC and destroying the relationship the MC had with Sonya and her father. The MC apologizes for hating Sophie for all those years and understands why her father didn't tell her anything. Sophie asks whether the MC can forgive her after all the years. The MC instantly says yes and asks for forgiveness as well. Sophie instantly says yes as well and asks why the MC broke off the engagement with Sam. The MC has a diamond choice. The diamond choice is, "I caught Sam cheating on me...." and the regular choice is, "I really don't want to talk about it." The diamond choice costs 17 diamonds. If you pick the diamond choice, Sophie is comforting and is sad that the MC also had to go through the same thing as her. The diamond choice also leads up to another diamond choice. The MC has 2 choices, the diamond choice is, "I DO hope they end up cheating on each other." and the regular choice is, "I hope they are happy together." The diamond choice costs 12 diamonds. If you pick the diamond choice, Sophie says it's a little too harsh but suggests a sprained ankle instead. The MC hugs Sophie and thanks her for what she's done. The MC excuses herself and you have a choice in picking out the MC's clothes. All choices are free and regular. The MC walks around the town, aimlessly and then sits at a tree and cries. Scott encounters the MC and asks whether she is okay. When the MC doesn't answer, Scott embraces her. The MC leans in into his chest and cries. The MC stops crying and thanks Scott for the embrace. Scott then invites the MC to a secret garden. The chapter ends from there. Prince With Benefits - Chapter 7 The MC doesn't get to give an answer as Scott takes her hand and brings her to the garden. The place where they go is to the stables. It is known that the MC loves horses, but never been on one. Scott introduces her to Night and Snow, the 2 most important horses of the stables. Night is Scott's own horse and Snow is his mother's. Scott invites the MC to ride on Snow, but she is apprehensive because she doesn't know how to ride a horse. Scott offers to teach the MC. The MC has a diamond choice. The diamond choice is, "If Night can take two, why don't we ride together?" and the regular choice is, "OK. Coach, show me the way." The diamond choice costs 12 diamonds. If you pick the diamond choice, the MC and Scott will grow closer, in a romantic way. Either way, the both of them get to the "secret garden." Scott looks for a door within the ivy and opens it. The MC remarks that the garden is beautiful. Scott remarks about how his mother and him used to play hide and seek here. The MC says that she feels sorry for Scott's loss as his mother died in a car accident. Scott explodes and says that it is not what happened. The MC has a diamond choice. The diamond choice is to find out what happened and the regular choice is to not pry. The diamond choice costs 12 diamonds. If you pick the diamond choice, you will find out the darkest secret of the royal family. Scott tells the MC to come to the garden at any time. The MC thanks Scott for this and the conversation eases into a comfortable silence. Sophie then calls and asks where the MC is. The MC tells Sophie that she's with a friend. Sophie is surprised and asks who is it. The MC doesn't answer, but tells Sophie to not worry. Sophie drops the subject and tells the MC that Kate and Anya are going to be over for dinner to celebrate Kate's birthday. Sophie asks if the MC can take Kate shopping tomorrow. The MC agrees to the trip. The call is ended. Scott asks why the MC didn't mention him. The MC says that it's because they just met and that he's the prince. Then, Scott asks the MC to be his friend. The MC says yes. In return, Scott says that the MC can mention him to anyone because they're friends now. The MC asks whether Scott would like to meet her mom, Sophie. The chapter ends from there.